


Yes, Ianto?

by kathkin



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ianto, do you actually have anything to say?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Ianto?

There was heavy breathing, and a rustling of bedclothes as two bodies got into two comfortable positions.

Then, as the breathing went back to normal, there was more rustling and the sound of bedsprings twanging as one of them rolled over.

“Jack?”

“Yes, Ianto?”

“Nothing.”

There was a rustling of bedclothes as he rolled back again, then quiet for a few minutes.

“Jack?”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Never mind.”

There were yet more sounds of moving bedclothes, and a slight thud as he rolled onto his back. Then more near-silence.

“Jack?”

“ _Yes_ , Ianto?”

“Nothing.”

There was silence for minutes (very nearly complete silence now they were both breathing normally again). Then one of them spoke.

“Jack?”

There was more rustling as the other man rolled over and propped himself up on one elbow.

“Ianto, do you actually have anything to say?”

“Yes.”

“Then say it already!”

There was a pause.

“It’s nothing.”

A sigh of exasperation, and the sounds of someone rolling over in bed.

“Jack?”

“ _What?_ ”

“...Nothing.”

The bedsprings twanged, and then was a shout of alarm as a pillow was swung, then laughter.

“Jack?” with laughter in his voice.

“Yes, Ianto?”


End file.
